Odor has always been a problem with absorbent garments such as diapers, adult incontinent products and feminine hygiene products. One of the odors generated by such products is hydrogen sulfide.
Hydrogen sulfide is usually present in very small amounts and usually not noticeable but on occasion can be detected. It is embarrassing to the parent in the case of children or to the user in the case of adults when such odors are detectable.